Alternativas: Brarl
by bertulassia.desperate
Summary: Mi propia historia de Bree y Karl, situada al inicio de la 6ta temporada. En mi historia Edie no ha muerto... :D Calificada M por los siguientes capitulos... Espero que os guste! ; es mi primer fic


CAPÍTULO 1

Bree estaba confundida, pero a la vez terriblemente emocionada. No podía dejar de pensar en el apasionado (e inesperado) beso que había compartido con Karl aquella misma mañana.

Nunca había visto a Karl de aquella manera, lo encontraba atractivo, sí, pero nunca se había permitido verlo más allá que el cerdo que había engañado a Susan. En cambio, aquella mañana se había liberado de su envoltorio perfecto y se había dejado llevar por la excitación del momento. Se sentía nueva, fresca, diferente. Como una niña con un juguete nuevo.

Todos esos pensamientos se desvanecieron justo en el momento en que volvió a pensar en Orson. La culpabilidad la inundaba, no porque le había engañado a él, sinó porque se había traicionado a si misma, dejando de lado todos sus principios y comportándose como una colegiala con más hormonas que cerebro. "Pero... esque nunca me he permitido ni un poco de libertad", no paraba de pensar. "Ya es hora de ser realista y empezara buscar nuevas posibilidades... ¿¡Pero qué estoy diciendo? Me comporto como una salida que no para de pensar en el sexo!" Ni siquiera ella podía creer en lo que estaba pensando. "Pero como no pensar en eso... Orson es un insufrible, y una mujer tiene sus necesidades... Bueno... Bree, no te excuses. Aunque sólo ha sido un beso... Un candente beso... Y aún así te has comportado como una dama y no le has dado nada más, no has perdido tu esencia, querida." De todas formas ella sabía que quería mucho más de él, quería que la besara, que la acariciara, la tocara, quería sentirle dentro. Orson y ella no se habían acostado desde hacía tiempo, y su matrimonio ya estaba a la deriva, así que... si lo miras con ojo condescendiente casi no es adulterio. "Decidido, voy a dar yo el paso. Sí. Nos vamos a acostar. Aunque soy una dama, y él debería ser el primero en proponerlo. Si lo doi yo, parece que esté desesperada, y no quiero que piense eso.."

El sonido de su mobil le hizo volver a la realidad, y giró bruscamente la cabeza buscando el nombre esperado en el identificador de llamadas. Orson Una pequeña queja le salió de entre los labios y contestó al teléfono de mala gana.

Orson, que quieres- escupió las palabras, forzando aún más un tono brusco.

Bree, querida, son mas de las nueve y no he llegado a casa, esperaba que de eso al menos sí te dieras cuenta.

Por el amor de Dios, Orson ¿quieres dejarme en paz? Te he dicho que quiero el divorcio,¿ y ahora crees que me importa lo que hagas o a qué hora llegues a casa?Por favor... creo que has asimilado mal el concepto de YA NO TE QUIERO!

Vaya... ya veo que no estás de humor- puso un tono esperanzado, como si estuviera haciéndose creer que Bree no iba en serio, que solo estaban pasando un momento conyugal difícil y que algún día todo volvería a ser como antes.- De todos modos hoy voy a llegar tarde, me he encontrado con Carlos y los chicos y ahora nos vamos a cenar. Quizá después vayamos a ver el partido a casa de Mike, así que no me esperes despierta. Nos vemos. Te quiero.- colgó.

Un "Y yo no, estúpido manipulador"salió de la boca de Bree un poco más fuerte de lo que hubiera deseado. Regañando dejó el libro que había intentado leer, aunque no lo había conseguido porque no podía parar de pensar en Karl, y lo dejó encima de la estantería.

De repente le vino a la cabeza la idea. Ella suponía que Karl estaría libre esa noche, porque le había propuesto alquilar una habitación en algún motel de las afueras de la ciudad, aunque ella le había rechazado ya que creía que Orson estaría en casa aquella noche, así que cogió el móbil y llenándose de valor, le llamó.

Se le hicieron eternos los pocos segundos en que Karl tardó en contestar.

- ¿Diga?

- Hola Karl, te llamaba para...

- Pero si es "Pecas"!, pensaba que ya no me llamarías después de huir de mi oficina esta mañana...

- Por el amor de Dios Karl, no hagas de que me arrepienta de haber llamado.

- Vaya... no estás muy de humor esta noche... ¿Se te ocurre alguna manera de la que yo disponga que pueda ayudarte?

- Oh, madre mía, eres un cerdo... Antes de que destrozes más la situación abriendo la boca, hablaré yo y ni se te ocurra decir una sola palabra .- se oyó una sonora carcajada de Karl.- Karl...

- Sí, sí, ya te hago caso...

Eso espero. Bien, Orson no llegará a casa hasta muy tarde esta noche y me preguntaba si... si... esta noche estás libre para recibir una pequeña visita- dijo Bree con un tono seductor, aunque se las arregló para que no sonara muy insinuativo.

- Si al final será que no estás de tan mal humor...- se burló de ella Karl.

- Karl... No te estoy prometiendo nada.

- Lo que tu digas... De aquí un cuarto de hora salgo de la oficina y en media hora ya estoy en casa. Evan está en casa de un amigo..¿ Te gustaría acercarte? Ya sabes... tú tampoco esperes nada..- y se rió por lo bajo.- Oh! Ya sabes dónde está ¿no?

- Sí, sí... Estaré allí en tres cuartos de hora- y sonrió.

No quiso reconocer lo mucho que le gustaba coquetear con Karl. Orson siempre había sido un caballero y nunca habían tenido esa relación tan divertida y picante que tanto necesitaba.

Se levantó de la cama y se metió a la ducha. "¿No me estoy comportando como una furcia, no? ¿Pero qué sabré yo?" Y rió, más feliz y emocionada que nunca.

Esa fue la vez que Bree se duchó más deprisa en su vida. Se enjabonó el pelo y el cuerpo, sin poder dejar de pensar en Karl. "Esto es una locura..." pero no podía parar de sonreír.

Al salir de la ducha, se secó y dejó caer la toalla al suelo. Observó su cuerpo lechoso y delgado.

No pudo evitar preguntarse si podría resultar deseable para Karl. Ella ya estaba a punto de cumplir los cincuenta, y Karl siempre había estado con jovencitas. ¿Estaría a su altura? Ella era una inexperta comparada con él.

Se palpó los pechos y observó cómo su pelo mojado caía encima de sus ombros. Muchas dudas se mezclaban en su cabeza, pero decidió ser fuerte y esperar que fuera Karl quién decidiera por ella.

Agarró el secador y se estuvo un buen rato hasta que consiguió que su pelo tuviera el efecto deseado.

Entró en su vestidor con la toalla enrollada en su cuerpo, y eligió un vestido azul oscuro que le llegaba hasta la rodillas y hacía un efecto de vuelo. El escote palabra de honor la hacía lucir elegante aunque no demasiado arreglada. Escogió unos zapatos de tacón son unas tiras negras de un material parecido al charol.

Se perfiló un poco los ojos, y se puso una sombra de un color metal oscuro muy suave. No quería sobrecargar el maquillaje. Quería parecer natural.

Se colocó unos pendientes plateados que iban de conjuto con una cadena que le regaló su abuela cuando era pequeña, y cogió un bolso y una chaqueta oscuros que combinaban a la perfección.

Salió de su casa deprisa y cautelosamente, ya que no quería que ninguna vecina la viera y fuera la protagonista de todos los cotilleos de Wisteria Lane.

Entró en su coche y arrancó, dirigiendose hacia casa de Karl, esperando que esa fuera una noche mágica.


End file.
